muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hihokermitthefroghere
TheCodeWillShow Fred -- You've done the trick of using sockpuppets as vandals again. You have the same IP address as , and you're using that name (and variants) both here and on Smurfs Wiki. This is the third time you've done that, both here (as ) and on Smurfs Wiki (as Thekingofblah). We talked about this in May, and I told you that this wasn't acceptable behavior. It wastes our time, and it makes people not want to trust you or work with you anymore. I don't think I have any choice but to block you from the wiki -- this account and any others that you create. I hate doing that, because you have been legitimately contributing to this wiki. But it seems like when you get bored or want more attention, you create vandal accounts and start messing things up. We just can't trust you anymore. I'm sorry. -- Danny (talk) 20:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Factual information Hi Fred. Please don't add information to an article unless you have a source for it. Muppet Wiki relies only on information that can be referenced; we don't add speculation based on personal assumptions. Thanks. —Scott (contact) 19:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Video links If you're going to link to videos from SW's Youtube Channel, do via the sketch pages. There's no need to put a video link to a segment in every episode we note it appearing in. The link you put on Super Grover is fine, but don't put a link to it for every episode we have it noted in. - Oscarfan 21:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, but Cookie Monster doesn't have a "sketches" section, so where could I insert a link to that video instead?--Fred (talk) 23:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::He does. Take a look at Category:Cookie Monster Sketches, until you find the appropriate page with the sketch. In this case, it's on Cookie Monster Sketches: Miscellaneous, about a quarter of the way down (which links to the original Sesame video player, which predated their copying the same skit to YouTube). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks!--Fred (talk) 23:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Troublemaker1 Hi, Fred... Earlier today, you created a new user account, Troublemaker1, and changed a word on the Policies page. A couple minutes later, back in your regular account, you reverted the change that "Troublemaker1" made, and then left me a message warning me about the "bad guy". I can tell that it's the same person because admins have access to see IP addresses. So, that was a very silly thing to do. I understand the excitement of trying it out just to see what would happen, and it's not a big deal. But obviously, we'd prefer if you didn't do that again. :) I hope there's enough good stuff to write about on the wiki without inventing extra drama. -- Danny (talk) 22:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Danny, that wasn't really me.I had a friend over, and I went downstairs, leaving my computer on, still logged in, and he created the account and did all the stuff with the "Troublemaker1" account in a separate browser window.Then he reverted that edit and sent you that message about it.I caught him at it and I'm not sure if I'm going to invite him back over anytime soon.--Fred (talk) 22:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, my "friend?" might use the account again, and whatever he might use it for, I don't know.--Fred (talk) 22:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Fred, I have been seeing you around this wiki lately. I heard that you are starting a new wiki! I will be delight to help you. Leave a reply on my talk page!--User:BertieBert ::Fred, you just did the same sock-puppet fake "vandal" thing on the Smurfs wiki. Doing that stuff isn't really damaging, but it's annoying for the people who have to clean it up. You've wasted my time, and you've wasted Vic's time on the Smurfs wiki. I like that you're contributing to this wiki, but I don't like having my time wasted. Please don't do that anymore. -- Danny (talk) 00:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi! I don't know why Brainulator hasn't responded... He doesn't tend to say much on talk pages. In the prototype chat that we're using, it shows your name in the user list even if you've walked away from your computer for a while... so it's possible that you said hi to him, and he wasn't actually looking at the chat at the time. We're working on a new version of the chat that will show people if you're online but not working on your computer right now. Also, I have a question -- you have a habit of not putting in a space after punctuation. Your sentences look like this (one,two,three,four) instead of the correct way to write (one, two, three, four). Is there a reason why you do that? Other folks have to correct your spacing whenever you write. It's not really a problem, it's just odd and I thought I'd ask. -- Danny (talk) 21:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't have any particular reason for the spacing habit.But I don't really want people to have to correct my mistakes, so I'll stop donig it.--Fred(Hihokermitthefroghere) 19:22, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Good work Hey, I just checked out LaChoy and saw you added the videos you mentioned. The page looks great. You're getting it! Also I'll be going out soon so if you need any further help, either ask one of the other admins or just know I'll get to it when I have time. What's your name, if you don't mind (if you're concerned about Internet privacy, you can make one up, so long as it isn't a Muppet or fantasy name). Just so we can address you and don't have to call you "Hiho." :) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to give out my real name on the Internet,so you can just call me Fred.--Hihokermitthefroghere 22:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Opinions Hi again! We're going to have to delete "How the Muppets retired" for many reasons, not least because a) they never did officially retire and b) the piece is full of unsourced personal opinion (the Muppets "creating their own competition," seeing any problems the Muppets had as somehow purely relative to Pixar, etc.) You're free to express your opinions on your user page though, or of course, you can go to a Muppet fan forum, but our goal here is to be encyclopedic, which means personal theories, criticisms, fan art and so on do not belong in the articles proper. But the user page is your space to express yourself, so feel free to put anything like that there! Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Photo size Hiya. To answer the question you left on Ken's talk page, 300 pixels (the perfect thumbnail size). Next time you add a picture that large, try using this code: : I also suggest you should read our style guide. Thanks for your additions ;) -- Jon (talk) 05:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Kermit's calendar Hi! It looks like we already have the Kermit calendar you just wrote about. It's the Kermit the Frog 2011 Calendar. It's a good idea to check a category before you add an item, to see if we have it already. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Videos Hi, we don't allow videos of things that are commercial available Henrik (talk) 00:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :To answer the question you put on Henrik's talk page, no, we don't link to them if they're commercially available, through external links nor embedded ones. - Oscarfan 01:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::See this for more info on the subject. -- Jon (talk) 01:16, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::You seem to have forgotten. We don't include videos or video links to material that's commercially availible. Those commercials are on the Muppet Show Season 3 DVD. - Oscarfan 01:34, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Removed Edits Hey there. When a user reverts your edit and gives a good reason for it, you should leave it at that. I agree with Jon; your edit to Muppets eating other Muppets did not add anything to the article and it really is just explaining the joke. So, next time an edit of yours is reverted, don't try to add it back in. If you think it should be there, bring it up on the talk page. - Oscarfan 23:18, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hi-Ho! As Enrique said, I edited your additions because some just weren't necessary to those pages. Don't be discouraged or take offense when your edits are changed or reverted. Besides, reverting them back isn't helpful nor cooperative. Wikis are about collaboration, and edits are changed for the better. -- Jon (talk) 01:03, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gorgon Heap page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aleal (Talk) 23:54, February 28, 2011 :Hi. Please don't rename pages, let alone twice in a row, without actually discussing it on the talk page first. *Then* if a consensus is reached or admins agree, it can be moved. Thanks! Please reply here so we know you understand, since frankly the page moves were a bit puzzling. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:50, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Fred's talk archive *User:Hihokermitthefroghere/Talk Archive 01